


Bad Liar

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bars and Pubs, Based on a Tumblr Post, Binge Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/F, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, implied ScarletVision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!ReaderPrompt: insp by the piece, "Hey Milkyway" ma.c.a





	Bad Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Link to "Hey Milkyway": http://vomitingwords.tumblr.com/post/177679444799/i-hate-the-sky-i-hate-the-moon-i-hate-the-sun-i  
> as always hmu for anything @ chuwaeyo on tumblr !  
> Cheers

You weren't sure if your vision was hazy from all you drank that night, or if your glasses just fogged up again - though, in all honesty, you didn't care too much about anything anymore.

"I hate the sky, the moon, the sun, and all the stars and galaxies. I hate the ocean and the sunset and that quiet calmness of midnight." You mumbled to no one in particular, not realizing the bartender was now focusing on you, their last patron of the night. "I have to hate them..."

They were surprised to hear your voice, having spent the last three hours sitting and drinking quietly by yourself. "Why do you have to hate those things?"

You don't.

God knows you love those things with every fiber of your being.

But it all just -

It all hurt so much.

All the time.

"They remind me of her." Your voice was low as you watched the amber liquid swirl with your hand movements before sighing and drinking the contents of your glass, relishing in the burn. "They all do."

If you had looked up, you would have seen the amused grin on their face, though their voice hinted at nothing but sympathy, "her?"

"How I love her and she loved me." Holding back the urge to break the glass in your hand, you gripped it tightly and let out a tired sigh. 

Without wasting another second, the bartender filled your glass once more, eager to listen as you drank away your problems and made your bill larger. "Loved? Past tense?"

"Even if they hurt and remind me of her each time I see them, I know I'll always love them." You watched as your distorted reflection in the liquid smiled pathetically, knowing she was probably off with him now, laughing or sleeping soundly, "how I fell in love with someone for the first time and how they always kept me going...and even though now they're all just more reminders of the heartbreak, I can't help but - "

The image of you in the amber liquid warped as a tear fell into the glass, making you pause from the sudden change.

"But?"

You bit back tears and took a swig, years of love and regret hurting more than the burn you were feeling now, "- but I can't help but keep loving them anyway."

"All of them?"

With that final gulp, that final drink, you couldn't help but feel vulnerable, open, honest. "Just her."   
___

I hate the sky.  
I hate the moon.  
I hate the sun.  
I hate the stars.  
I hate galaxies.  
I hate the ocean.  
I hate music.  
I hate rainbows.  
I hate sunset vibes.  
I hate midnights.  
I hate everything that reminds me of you.  
I hate lying, but helI, I just did.  
Because I will always love all those things, even if they made me remember everything, about falling in love with you. Because all of them keeps me going, even if my heart is totally breaking.  
Hey, Milkyway //ma.c.a


End file.
